howtomakecandlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Make Glow in the Dark Candles
Steps #'Clean off a kitchen table, and lay a old table cloth in case of spills.' Like with all crafts, you need room for all this creating. Gel candle making is a lot like cooking; it is all about timing, good ingredients and patience. #'Break up the candle gel into little pieces and place it in your melting pot.' Penreco make excellent candle gel. You can also find gel candle kits at hobby stores. Some candle makers recommend using a double boiler system, which means that you bring water to boil in a large pan, then take a pot with the gel in it and place that in the almost boiling water. The water cannot get hotter than 100 degrees Celsius, because that is the boiling point. With this method, you never have an issue with the gel catching on fire from being too hot. #'Place your wick into the glass container.' Dip the tab end of your wick in the hot gel. Let it stand for a couple of seconds and cool, then place in the bottom of the glass container so it adheres to the glass. Place it in the middle. Push down on the tab with a pencil to make it stick to the glass well. #'Pour glow-in-the-dark powder into the pot with the gel.' One ounce will make one pound of gel glow like crazy. At this time, you can add gel coloring and fragrance. You should only use fragrance that is made for gel candles, and do not use too much. Read how much to add from any good gel candlemaking web site. You need to stir this mixture to circulate the glow powder into the gel. Use a heat resistant spatula from the local dollar store. #'Pour the gel into the glass container with the wick.' Remember, it is hot, so be careful. Do not let the kids do this! You can alter the Presto Pot and add a spout to make the pouring easier. Let it cool and you have a glow in the dark candle. Tips *You do not want the gel getting hotter than 200 deg Farenheit. That is why you always use your candle thermometer. You really do not need to heat your gel any higher than 180 for this application. *The safest way to melt your gel is to get a Presto Pot. They are very inexpensive at around $30, and you can reuse them to make more candles or air fresheners. Warnings *Do not leave the children alone with the hot gel. *Do not overheat the gel when melting it. Keep it below 200 degrees Fahrenheit. A double boiler does this automatically. *Candles can be inherently dangerous due to fire. You do not want children burning them in their room. Instead, have them make them as gifts for relatives, or leave the wick out and use fragrance instead. *Smoke coming from the gel indicates overheating. Things You'll Need *gel candle kit: candle gel, glass containers, candle thermometer, wicks, complete instructions, embeds (many are aquatic-themed) *pots or pans for melting *Glow in the Dark powder Related wikiHows *How to Make Glow in the Dark Paint *How to Create a Mold for Candles *How to Make Glow Jars (Look Awesome With Blacklight) *How to Make a Tye Dye Candle *How to Use Sealing Wax Beads *How to Safely Burn Candles *How to Make Shot Glass Candles Sources and Citations *Advanced Glow In The Dark Candles Instruction *http://www.candletech.com *Free Candle making instructions Category:Candle Making